The Girl Next Door
by JamminGirl90
Summary: AU: Stuck in a wheelchair and completely bored, Castle turns to a pair of binoculars. Caskett, inspired by The Lives of Others.


_*Yeah, I don't know where this came from. Don't even ask. Originally posted on my tumblr on a gifset from the episode._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle...otherwise this probably _would _have happened..._

(Castle)

Rick never thought he'd be happy being stuck in a wheelchair for four weeks until he picked up the binoculars Alexis had jokingly given him. He watched all of his neighbors at some point, but he couldn't help but go back to hers at least twice a day. It took him less than a week (four, five days max) to fall for the girl across the street.

The first day, he learned that she lived with her boyfriend, but that they worked at completely different times, so they were rarely at home together.

The second day, he learned that her boyfriend was cheating on her with a little blonde that didn't look much older than Alexis.

He also learned that day that she loved mystery novels, and over the next few days he watched her make her way through two Patterson's and a well-worn copy of _In a Hail of Bullets_.

He eventually realized that she was a cop when he saw her strap on a gun and a badge at 3 am. He spent that night hoping she'd come home safe as well as trying to figure out who would be dumb enough to cheat on a cop.

He found himself more inspired to write than he had been in months, new characters and back-stories flooding his head faster than he could get them down on the page.

His heart broke for her when she found the other girl's bra under her bed. He watched with bated breath when she greeted her boyfriend that night, dressed to the nines in a cocktail dress and pearls. He watched their happy interaction for a few minutes until the mood shifted and an argument started.

He was debating on whether or not to call the police when she tried to push past the guy. He grabbed her and they started struggling. She was getting the better of him until he grabbed a kitchen knife. Rick was scrambling for his phone when the apartment went dark.

He was on his crutches outside when the police and paramedics pulled up. Five minutes later, she was brought out and loaded into the ambulance, covered in blood, her dress torn to shreds. A pair of cops followed with the boyfriend. One of them shoved him into a car, while the other hopped into the ambulance. He gave his statement to the cop that stayed, who identified himself as Detective Ryan and watched the ambulance leave with as much anxiety as Rick felt.

He got a phone call two days later from the same detective telling him that Kate (he'd found out from Ryan that her name was Kate and that she was a homicide detective) was awake and wanted to talk to him.

When he got to the hospital, he stopped outside her room and peeked in. Kate was sitting up, totally engrossed in _Storm Fall_. He knocked and entered the room, pretending not to notice her stuffing the book under her pillow.

"Hi," he said, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Um, your friend Ryan said you wanted to see me?"

Kate nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yeah, um, Mr. Castle, I wanted to thank you for what you did for me," she said. "The guys said that if you hadn't called 911 when you did, I might not have made it, so...thank you."

"You really don't have to thank me," he murmured. "I'm just glad you're okay."

She looked down at her hands. "I also wanted to let you know that as thanks for saving my life, I won't be pressing charges for the spying." She glanced up at him, a mischievous smile in place.

He thought about denying it for a moment before sighing. "How did you know?" he asked.

Kate raised an eyebrow at him. "Even if Ryan hadn't shown me your statement, I _am_ a detective. It's my job to notice things like that." She smirked. "And funny thing, windows do work both ways."

Rick laughed sheepishly. "Well, as an apology for all of that, you could let me sign the book that you've got hidden under your pillow." Kate blushed, scrunching up her nose. "Or," he started, a thought striking him, "you could let me take you to dinner. Once you're out of here and I'm out of this cast anyway." She considered his proposition for a few moments before fishing the book out and handing it to him.

He had given her the book and was halfway out the door when she called out to him. "Hey, Castle?"

"Yeah?" he replied, turning to face her as fast as his crutches would allow.

Kate ducked her head shyly. "Um, throw in a movie and you've got yourself a date." She looked up at him, smirking again. "Just promise me you'll leave the binoculars at home."


End file.
